A Helping Claw
by Pricat
Summary: After starting middle school, Bee is having a rough time and discouraged but then gets a confidence boost thanks to Sam and the Electric Mayhem.


**A/N**

**The next one shot that goes on from Baby Steps and Bonding Together, and has Bee in it.**

**I am feeling s little discouraged posting these because I think people don't like these but I like writing them**

**It's nearly time for Bee to start middle school and afraid, but Sam and the Electric Mayhem help her out.**

* * *

Bee was anxious as it was the day before she was to start middle school and the female pre-teen eagle was anxious as she was unsure plus afraid other kids would be mean to her, but knew that Sam would help her feel better as he was like a big brother to her like she'd wanted seeing her parents go to work putting on a hooded top.

She was getting her backpack and long cane but going out and taking the subway to the theatre hoping Sam was okay, as he had probably e-mailed his older kids since she had given him courage but arrived at the theatre, seeing Sam blowing into tissues, realising he was sick.

"I'll be fine Bee, the cold is neatly dead.

I caught it from Waldorf but you seem anxious huh?" he said.

"That's good you're getting better, but yes I'm anxious as I start middle school tomorrow and scared." she told him.

Sam remembered Vanessa telling him a week ago, and he knew how cold and cruel the world was to kids like her, sighing.

"It'll be okay and if anybody messes with you, they'll regret it!" he said.

She chuckled at her brother but were going out for a while as rehesaral was over but were getting ice cream in Central Patk and having fun.

"I just hope things go well as I'm not very social." Bee said.

Sam could relate as he was like that despite being assertive but would protect her with his life if he had to but he was attached to her emotionally plus was happy how she was being raised.

They were playing football and laughing, despite Sam coughing a bit and he was fine.

Later that afternoon, Bee was seeing an empty wall in the theatre and paints wondering who had left them but smiled since she loved art deciding to paint, getting in the zone as others in her art class said.

Scooter was stunned along with the others seeing what she was doing.

"Is she allowed to do that?

Go get Sam." Scooter said seeing said eagle there.

He smiled knowing how much Bee loved art and to paint so the vacant wall and the paints had given her ideas but his heart melted at what she'd painted, two eagles flying that looked like her and Sam, as a huge smile crossed her beak.

"Yeah it looks good, like on my art wall at home." she said.

She was unaware of the crowd her project had gathered but Sam was understanding, seeing Kermit smile at this knowing that wall had needed painting.

"O-Oh hey there." Bee said running out of the room.

Sam understood as the others had surprised her, understanding but was going after her and found her in his dressing room sitting on the floor seeing a worried look on her face.

"Am I in trouble, because of my painting?" she asked.

"No sweetie you're not, they were just surprised.

You were trying to ease your anxiety and art helps huh?

That was really sweet what you painted." he said as she smiled.

He loved seeing her smile as it made him happy.

He then saw her cell phone go off as she answered it but it was her mother saying she had to work late making her understand.

Sam understood as she had to go, but hugged her tight giving encouraging words about tomorrow, unaware Scooter was listening knowing the little eagle was melting Sam's heart.

"Thanks and I'll come after school." she said as he nodded seeing her leave.

He sighed as he cared about Bee a lot and couldn't bear to see her hurt.

That night in her room, Bee couldn't sleep but worrying about school as she would be in mainstream but in Special Ed with other Kids like her and was anxious.

She wondered what Sam was doing right now, probably talking to Jean online or drawing as he liked art.

These thoughts were calming her down into sleep but her heavy eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

The next day, The alarm clock rang waking Bee up as she got up rubbing sleep from her eyes going to the bathroom and freshening up and getting dressed, in a hooded jacket with green crop jeans and sandals.

"Bee, breakfast is ready!" Vanessa called.

"Coming!" she said going downstairs.

She was eating cereal while her mother was packing her a lunch but just as anxious as Bee was since it was the female Eagle's first day of middle school so it was understandable.

"You shouldn't worry as I know you'll do well.

I have a feeling you're going to a certain theatre after school right?" Vanessa said as Bee smiled remembering yesterday, and the painting she had done.

She was going with her Mom into her car but very quiet as she was hoping to have a good day and if it was rough, at least she had Sam to turn to.

That brought a smile to her as the car pulled up to the middle school as they got out, and entered going to the prinicipal's office.

After talking for a while, Bee was going to class.

Meanwhile at the theatre, Sam couldn't focus as he was too worried for Bee and hoped she was okay looking at the painting she had painted yesterday and too pretty to cover up which Kermit agreed with.

"I just hope you're doing okay at school Bee.

I guess I'll hear later." he murmured.

"Yo Sam, you okay, you seem distracted?" he heard Zoot ask.

"Sort of, just worried about a friend." he admitted.

"That little eagle chick that visits?" he asked.

Sam nodded but after practice, she would be here which was in a few minutes going to his dressing room making tea.

He then heard the door open softly.

"Sam, you in here?" Bee asked softly.

Sam was happy seeing her here and she hugged him tight, meaning she had a rough day seeing her nod explaining.

"Did you tell the teacher those boy was hurting your feelings?" he asked.

"Not really, I didn't want to cause trouble." she stated.

"Oh sweetie it's okay.

You are pretty tough.

Let's just have ice tea and relax, okay?" he said.

Bee then heard music from the auditorium making the visually impaired eagle youngster curious leaving the room since Sam didn't minder exploring the theatre, as long as she was careful.

She entered the auditorium as the Electric Mayhem, well some of them were taking a break and the mic was still on giving Bee an idea since she loved to sing but shy.

She made sure nobody was watching but singing her favourite song from Frozen unaware some of the band were listening impressed by her pipes for somebody that young.

After finishing, heating applause made her anxious as Zoot understood ad well as Janice.

"Wow kid, you've got impressive pipes.

The name's Zoot." he said.

"Thanks Mr Zoot.

Sorry the mic was on and I couldn't resist, plus I needed to get my mind off things like school.

Oh my name's Bee." she told them.

"Sweet name dude.

You're Sam's little friend huh?

He is very fond of you." Janice said as Lips agreed.

"Yeah well we're friends and he's like a big brother to me." she said.

"That's awesome.

Maybe you should jam with us." Lips said.

Bee nodded beaming.

Sam smirked seeing her with them, since she loved music and her voice was her instrument knowing she wax too young to perform properly plus her parents would want their daughter to have a good education.

He had filmed it on his iPhone so he could show her folks knowing she was opening up around him and now around the Electric Mayhem too, well most of them.

She was staying here as her parents were working late and would be home later and she was doing homework in his dressing room and done by almost dinner time, so she and Sam were ordering pizza since the others were too.

They were talking and also sketching knowing the others would hide paints in case she decided to paint again.

They then saw Lips and Zoot along with Janice join them.

"Hey little dude, you're still here?

Do your folks like know?" Janice asked.

"They're working late so I get to hang out." Bee told her.

"Awesome dude!" Zoot said getting an idea.

He was whispering to the others as Sam wondered what the heck was going on, seeing Lips call Bee over and from the excited reaction was chuck,ing but knowing the show was soon, wondering what those guys were up to.

When they were on, he saw Bee singing but smirking ad he was proud of her and knew her parents would be stunned and very proud heating the audience reaction which was pretty strong impressing him as well as the others.

"We have to keep what you did a secret okay?" he told her later as he had taken her home.

"How come?" Bee asked him.

"Your folks wouldn't be happy if they found out you performed in front of people, as they want you to have an education, be successful you know?" he told her, as he was tucking her in.

"Okay, I won't tell." she told him getting sleepy.

He kissed her head seeing her go to sleep.

He smiled at this but were hearing her folks home and knew tonight had given Bee confidence in herself.


End file.
